Burning Desire
by leanatasha
Summary: Rachel had been living in New York for five years with her friends Kurt, Santana, Puck and Sam. Now the 22 years old is going to work to a company for the summer. What happens when she meets the enigmatic older Anderson brother? A rich but very dark man? Both of they lives will change but the past can crash them. Rachel/Cooper, Blaine/Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning everyone." I say to my group of friends once I get into the kitchen. Well it isn't really a kitchen since or apartment really just has one division, one big division, that we separate in smaller divisions with curtains (most of them courtesy of Kurt).

"I still don't get how someone can have so much energy in the morning." Noah tells me while he puts the breakfast in the table where Sam and Kurt are sitting.

"Bits the crap of me every morning." Santana says sitting next to me. She is my best girl friend and Kurt is my best guy friend. Noah and Sam are like my brothers.

She and I share a bedroom, just like Noah and Sam also share, leaving Kurt being the only lucky son of the bitch with a room just for him but since he was the one who found the place (with a little bit of my help) when it was just the two of us after high school, 5 years ago, he gets a room to himself and because no one has so many things as him.

"Ready for a real job?" Noah asks me teasing me and Santana doesn't even give me opportunity to speak.

"What do you mean real job. I want to see you serving tables and you would see what real job is." Santana and I am singing waitress. Not that she needs to but she is. She had been in a lot of commercials and even had small appearances in TV shows and even a movie.

"Oh please Satan if you can do it, it's because it's not that bad."

"Like lifting weights it's a job." She protests, where we go again. I look over at Sam and Kurt who the same expression as me.

"I don't lift weight all day, I do work." He tells her.

Noah has a gym not very far from our apartment where he works, something also with Sam's help. It was a big risk that paid off very well. Sam is a model and Kurt work at , which makes them work at the same place something since the biggest contract Sam has is with Isabella, Kurt's boss. In the end we all help each other.

Noah and San protest for about 3 more minutes and I decide it is time to interrupt since no one of us wants to arrive late and the subway don't wait for us.

"Santana we have to go." I tell her and she looks at me and groan.

"Yes Santana, by the way, you look so delicious in that waitress' uniform, makes me remember the cheerios uniforms."

"Oh please you just wanted to see what is under the shirt."

"Already been there, more than once, actually."

"Can we enjoy breakfast?" Kurt asks them but they ignore him, as they both start arguing again.

"San, work." I tell her and she turns to me. "Sorry." She says and starts to look at my clothes. "Miss the uniform made you looks sexy."

"San."I scream at her. Santana is lesbian and makes sure I remember every day even if I know she compliments me because of the way we were in high school and still has some regrets about it but I forgave years ago.

"She is right but I see you still showing your legs that are good I bet they will give you the job in minutes."

"Noah." I scream at him. For Noah there isn't an excuse, he is a flirt by nature and always has been. "I am going to be being a desk all day or serving coffee I don't think they are going to hire me because of my legs."

"Wherever you say, now come on." Santana says and I just look at her.

"I have been saying that for minutes."

After an hour from Bushwick to the Upper West Side I am finally in front of the tall building, well in this park of the town all building look tall. This is where I am working for the summer thanks to my father Leroy. Come on Rachel you are lucky that your parents could get you a job and it paid best then the dinner so be glad. I enter the building with the doors opened by a doorman, yep, I am on the other side of New York now. As I enter the building I get to the elevator, if I remember correctly it is floor sixteen which is one of the top floors of the building that according to the elevator bottoms it had eighteen floors. Yes I notice that, damn the nerves. Come on Rachel you already got the job besides you performed in front of an audition for 2 years you can work in an office Rachel Berry.

The elevator doors open and I see a receptionist.

"Can I help you?" She asks me with a professional voice.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I am here for Mr. Bennett." I tell the blonde woman who must be like 10 years older than me but still probably better looking. She gets up and walks to me and I see her skinny figure in her pencil shirk and blouse.

"Please follow me I will take to his office." She says and I follow talk and skinny woman, who name I don't know.

She opens the doors to the office and I see about 16 tables all with people in computer and I could see them well dressed so I look down at my ruffle top and mini skirt and I start to fear that I am bad dressed, come on it is an Advertising agency I actually didn't expected all well dressed, pencil skirt woman, suit type of people.

I follow the woman to a division with another door this one was with glasses so I could see the office and I man writing in his computer. She opens the door and announces me and then leaves me.

"Miss Berry, please sit."The man tells me politely. He is, obviously, wearing a suit but looks at me with a nice look. He's probably in his forty, forty-two. He's bald and has brown eyes; he can say he looks good. As I sit I start to get more nervous. "So Miss Berry, my assistant is at home with maternity license and I didn't expect to be so soon and I was talking to your father and he told me about you. I can see for what he told me that this isn't your first job and then you being working since you were a teenager, so I know you can be responsible besides you will be working for just two month and I liked your interview." He tells me professionally which makes me more nervous. "So, ready to work?" He tells me with a smile. "No need to be nervous, I will not make your life harder." He says getting up. "As you can see you have a desk outside close to my office." He says pointing to the desk that is a little farthest from the others. He opens the door to me and takes to me to my desk where I sit then he explains me the basics of work, nothing complicated.

The morning passed fast, I just picked up a few phones and deliver coffees once when a meeting was about to happen. I also didn't talk to people, since they were all other than me. At lunch time Mr. Bennett came to me.

"Aren't you going to lunch?" He asks me and I look at the almost empty office. Damn it I forgot to bring lunch with me. He most caught it because he gave me a kind smile. "If you want you can come have lunch with me." He offers and I accept.

The restaurant was close to the office so we walked there. On the way there I found about that my boss is married and has leaved in New York is all life. Once we enter the restaurant I know that it is going to cost me well. The fancy restaurant was full with well dressed people who obviously have nice paid jobs. My boss takes me to a table where I see a nice dressed also in this earlier 40's man this one with straight hair and hazel eyes. He gets up and smiles at us.

"Rachel this is my partner, John Ross."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Ross." I shake hands with the man who smiles at me.

"Please call me John. You must be Leroy's daughter."

"Yes I am." I say and I sit next to the couple. The waitress comes and Mr. Bennett orders the food for the 3 of us and we start to chat.

"So Rachel, I hear you have an amazing voice." John Ross tells me and I smile at him.

"Thank you. I believe my fathers told you that."

"Yes they did but we also saw you playing Fanny Brice. More than once I have to confess." He says and I smile at the man. "I think you even top Barbra in some scenes."

"That is nice but I don't think someone can top her."

"Oh, you performing _Don't Rain on My Parade_ was probably the highest point of the show. You totally deserved the Tony. Such a shame." He tells me and I can't help but smile. Funny girl was a two-year musical I have done in Broadway that finished in March. I still got recognized by that roles which for me is amazing because it was probably one of those moments I will never forget.

We spend the rest of the lunch talking about Broadway and classic movies which has very relaxing and comfortable for me, it was almost like talk to my parents. Once the dinner was over Mr. Bennett insisted in paying even if I didn't agreed and we went back to work where I had a normal afternoon.

Once the work it's done I said goodbye to Mr. Bennett and start to walk to on my way to the Spotlight Diner where I start to work at 6:30 and it already had some people, at least for the time it is.

"Damn Rach, you are so late." Santana tells me giving me my bag and I look at the clock to see it is 6:48.

"Shit." I say under my breath.

"Why do you look like you have been running?"

"Let's just say that I forgot that it is a 30 minute walk."

"You came walking?" She tells/screams surprised.

"Yes. I forgot I could take the subway, it is not like I am used to walk around West Side." I tell her and walk to the bathroom to change my clothes. When I came over I start to sever the tables.

"So how was the first day?" Santana asks me in the subway on our way home.

"It was nice. Mr. Bennett is actually very nice, he even invited me to lunch with his partner and they love Broadway." I tell her with a huge smile. "What about you?"

"As much happier I am for the extra I am earning since I am working all freaking day. It's still boring as shit."

"Isabelle didn't have anything for you?"

"For now, I don't think so."

"Are you still doing back home?"

"Yes, my parents want to go with them to Cabo."

"Poor Santana she is going to be on the sun enjoying some Mexican food and here I am working on New York during the summer." I mock her.

"Yes but it is going to be boring besides most of the time there it will be 'family' time. What about your parents?"

"Miami." I tell her and she nods.

"Are you going to joy them?"

"If I have a break who knows but I doubt."

"Try just at least for a weekend, you need it."

"You are probably right."

"We need to celebrate Rachel's new job." Noah says after dinner when we were all sitting on the living room/kitchen/dinner room.

"I'm with Puck besides it is my birthday so we are all going to the club, even you Hummel, I don't want excuses." Santana says. Of course she is, she never says no to going out. "I hear about and great club in SoHo."

"You want to go on a Friday night to Manhattan?" Kurt asks like she is crazy.

"Yes Lady Hummel. And it's by birthday so I am the boss. It is just 20 minutes on the subway and we can come back in a taxi."

"I'm with Santana on this one." Noah says not to my surprise.

"Ok Friday. Now I am going to bed because I am freaking tired." I say getting up.

Next day I am in my room getting ready and I look at myself at the mirror on my bedroom and groan. I can't find anything.

"What is it?" Santana asks me as she puts her boots.

"I hate this. You should see those girls they look like perfect."

"You look too." She tells me and I make a face saying that I don't agree. "I like the blouse makes your boobs look great."

"San." I scream at her but she just rolls her eyes and goes to her closet where she takes her black pumps and gives them to me, I just look confused.

"Wear these it will make you look more professional."

"How in the hell am I going to be able to walk to the subway in those hells?" I ask and I look at my sneakers and smile "Give me the bag."I ask and she passes me the back bag and she puts the shoes in there, here my uniform is also, then I take my phone and my personal things from the smaller bag and put then is this one. I finish putting my converse's one and look at her razing my arms.

"Don't you think that bag it too big for a girl who works in an office?"

"Nop and I even put my lunch on it. Perfect." I say with a satisfied smile.

When I get to the living room Noah looks at me strangely.

"Are you going to work in sneaker?" He asks me confused and Kurt immediately enters the division.

"Diva, your shoes?" Kurt asks confused.

"They are in the bag. There is no way I am walking in the subway with Santana's hells. Now let's go I don't really want to get late on my second day."

"You are never late." I hear Santana grumble.

Once I get to the lobby of the building I start to look for the bathroom on the ground floor when I hit someone and when I look up I am stunned by the man in front of me. Wow… just … Wow.

"Are you ok?" He says with a soft voice but rasp and very sexy and I blink to see if I am dreaming. No he is really in front of me then I realize I didn't answer him.

"Yes I am fine thank you." I say still looking at his beautiful eyes. Damn he looked like sex, extraordinary sex like that type of sex a woman will never forget. What? Rachel listen to you speak.

"You bag." He says giving me my bag that I didn't even realize he was holding. "What do you have here?" He asks probably because of the height and side of the bag I just move my shoulder and I stare at him. Damn his suit looked perfect and expensive. He also does. I finally accent my bag and I see him looking at my tennis and I blush a little bit. Great, where this hot and sexy guy in a suit that looked is made from him and here are you in your old converse, perfect second day of work. Control yourself.

"Thank you." I say once I accept my bag back and start to look around.

"Are you lost?" He asks me and I kind nod, because let's face it, I am, and not just because I can't find the bathroom. Damn he's so hot but he looks better without that suit and I am sure he knows what to do to please a woman. Rachel, what the hell are you thinking? He is too out of your league besides, no man, remember. Control your hormones. "Where were you going?"

"To the bathroom." I say blushing knowing how strange I must be right now.

"You walk by that wall is the first door you see." He says pointing the way.

"Thank you." I say politely. "Do you work here?" The worlds come out of my mouth and he gives me a smile, an enigmatic and incredible sexy smile.

"Yes you can say it." He says and I just stare then I remember I do have work.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcomed." He tells me and we walk opposite directions.

Once I get to my desk I start to see the agenda for the day and talk to Mr. Bennett about it and he says it will actually be a busy day and damn it was. The morning he had 2 meetings and I had to serve them. Then I had to check the mail, he had 48 mails and I have to respond.

"Well, it is time for lunch." Mr. Bennett tells me. Yesterday I found out that he always had lunch with his partner at the same restaurant. "Want you join us?"

"No, I brought food from home thank you very much." I tell him and he smiles leaving the office and I follow to the elevator. I wasn't going to be eating in the office. So I decide to walk until the central park it was just 10 minutes and I have one hour and half of lunch.

Unfortunately. My 90 minutes were passed dreaming about the god I meet at the lobby this morning and I got to a few conclusions. First: I made a stupid figure of myself since I was drooling over me but it is probably his daily basic: having woman drool over him. Second: I had no idea who he was and all I knew his that he is hot as hell and looks like a god in that suit. He's probably rich because that suit isn't cheap. Third: Hot isn't enough to describe him, he is like sex in legs. Extraordinary sex. 4th : I don't dating in a while starts to affect your brain. 5th Damn he is hot.

All the thought about the sex god took me all my lunch and I had to run, in hells, to the office which also made me fall 3 times but I still got earlier then my boss which was that I had planned and didn't broke a bone.

The afternoon went just like the morning and I saw finishing writing the mails that it was ask me too when Mr. Bennett was leaving.

"Are you coming?" He asks me and I look at the computer.

"I will leave once I finish." I tell him and he nods.

"Well then until tomorrow then." He says leaving with a smile.

Once I finish I walk to the elevator with my feet killing me because of all the running. I get to the elevator and press the bottom and turn and here he was relaxing against the elevator wall looking at me like the sex god he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I look at him and all I can think about it unbutting that jacket and shirt. What the hell is wrong with me? The door is about to close when I press the bottom to keep them open.

"There is room for both of us Rachel." He tells me with a sexy smile and I blush. How in the hell I am going be in this elevator alone with the sex god without making a stupid ass of myself? Wait, did he just call me Rachel. I don't remember telling my name to him.

I just let the doors close and start at him. His dark hair makes his blue eyes stand. I never in my life saw such beautiful eyes. Everything about him screams sex. I hear the elevator stop and the doors opening and I see two men entering. Thank you. To give then space to enter I take a few steps back and I hit something hard then I feel two hands and I turn to be taken by the most beautiful eyes I ever seen, they are even more beautiful when you look closer. I finally return to reality and notice that my body is pressing against him and I blush pulling apart. For god shakes I look like a teenager.

"Hum… Sorry." I murmur.

"It's ok. You can hit against me everything you want too." He tells me with that sexy smile again and I blush then I hear the noise meaning that the doors opening and then close again. God damn it. I can feel his toned body under that suit. I get back to reality and stay away from him before I do something stupid.

"Have a good first couple of days?" He asks and I look confused. How does he know it is my second day? Do I look so out of the place? You didn't answer your idiot.

"Good thank you." I say and at time the doors open to the hobby.

Thank god. Wait, how are we already in the lobby? I shake my head but I hear him speaking.

"Nice shoes." He tells me and I blush remembering the incidence in the morning. I just nod thanks and leaves but once I get to the subway stairs I almost felt but I don't turn, thank god. What is wrong with me today? Damn I forgot to change the shoes. That is his entire fault.

Once I get to the diner I see Santana look at my shoes and I just raise my shoulders and go to the bathroom to change my clothes when I am stopped by Josh who looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Wow. You look hot." He tells me and I feel embarrassed but I don't blush. It's Josh he probably slept with half of the people he knows and there is no way I will be part of that list.

"Thanks. I think." I say and walk to the bathroom but he follows me. "What Josh? I need to change." I say looking at the clock I start working in 5.

"Are you finally going out with me?" He asks me and I roll my eyes. He has been asking me out for at least 2 years. "And don't worry I can see you change. I don't mind, at all."

"That is disgusting. Does that work with other girls?" Oh come on you have imagined Mr. Sex in Legs, all day doing a lot of 'things' with you.

"Most of the times."

"It doesn't with me. Now I really need to change."

"What did Josh want?" Santana asks when I get to the counter where she is waiting for me.

"The usual." I tell her and she roll his eyes.

"Why don't you go out with him?" She tells me and I give her the 'are you seriously look'. "I know he is an idiot but he is kind of hot. You need to go out, you know? Mister Right it's not waiting for you. Go out and find him."

"Santana I already told you. I am done with relationships for a while." After the fall Finn, Jesse then Finn again, then Brody and once again Finn fiasco I am done for relationships until I am 30.

"Doesn't mean you can have fun, you are young and hot. Have fun." The imagine of Mister Sex comes to my mind and I find myself licking my lips. "Why do you have the 'I want to fuck look'?" She asks me suspicions and I shake my head.

"Nothing." I tell her and pick the food and start to serve but I see she didn't believe in me.

"My feet are killing me." I say once I get to the apartment and sit on the couch.

"Why didn't you change before you get the metro?" Santana asks me and I blush. "Are you blushing? Hummel come here Berry is blushing." She screams at Kurt and he looks at me I just puts my hands on my face. I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Why are you blushing?" Kurt asks me.

"I think I met today the sexiest man in the planet. If he is not the most attractive man in the history."

"That is why 'I want to fuck someone face'. Oh my god you want to fuck him." Santana screams and I look at her shocked and of course Sam and Noah had to enter at that time.

"Who wants to fuck? Besides you Satan?" Noah asks and she and Kurt look at me and I just open my eyes shocked.

"Rachel? I am shocked." Noah tells me with a smirk.

"Oh shut up I want to hear it. How did you guys meet?" Kurt asks and I roll my eyes at my best friend enthusiasm.

"Kurt you need a boyfriend." I tell him and Santana nods agreeing with me.

"I know but now tell me about sexy man."

"He is tall."

"Everyone is tall compared to you." Santana says and Noah laughs and I could also see Sam trying not to laugh.

"He was wearing a very expensive suit that fit him like a glove. He is toned." I tell and Santana looks at me with suspicion look, again. "Come on I get by the way the suit fits him." And because I could feel his body when I almost felt on him, but they don't need to know that, so I won't be able to sleep with all the questions. "Oh and he's eyes." I say almost drooling. "They have a blue that I never saw in my life."

"Ok enough of this." Noah says and we look at him.

"Oh Puck is jealous because there are men hotter than him." Santana mocks him.

"Please Santan, you been on me for years and I don't recall you not liking. Besides am hungry."

"Actually I am with Noah. I am hungry too."

"That must be a first." Sam comments with a smile. I am not a person who gets hungry but I eat many times a day.

"After all the walking I did today, in those hells, I have the right to be hungry."

Next day I decide to put the dress I wear to the Funny Girls call back and that Kurt got me at vogue. The last time I put them, it was large so now I am a little happier that it fits me again. I look at my closet and put the pumps in the bag and put my converse on and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast and Santana, Kurt, Sam and I get to the subway station.

"I can pick you up at work today, if you want. I have time to kill anyway" Sam tells me. He as a photo shoot today, all day so he is going with to as Noah calls 'the rich island'.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Moring Rachel. Love the dress."

"Thank you Mr. Bennett."

"How many times I have to tell you, you can call me Richard." He tells me and I nod entering his office. "What do you think?" He asks me showing me his computer where what it be me an add is playing."

I spent the morning talking with Richard about the new add and he smile at me and told me he liked some of my ideas which is strange because I don't understand anything about that, I just give my opinions.

"I have to confess. I didn't expect you to be this good."

"My best friend Kurt works at , I helped them with some commercials, well it would be me singing or trying on dressed but I always around to learn about the process around it and my other best friend has also done commercials." I say and he went back to the work just finishing at time for lunch.

"Come on after all the help you gave me today, you deserve more than home cooked meals." He tells me with a smile and I nod.

I had lunch with Mr. Bennett and his partner, again, but this time Richard was complimenting my work this morning which was nothing and we talked more about the work and I found out more companies for which he advertises. It was nice to understand it more since I am working there for the next months.

Once we went back to the office I went to read the e-mails again and it was 5 when Mr. Bennett came to me.

"Rachel can you stay a little later?" He asks me and I start to fell conflicted since I like this job but I still have to work at the diner but I remember that Santana told me she wouldn't mind taking a few hours for me since I have done the same for her.

"Of course I am just going to call my friend to tell her."

"Great. I remember the add we were working on today?" He says and I nod. "Well I am going to present them to the company in half an hour; I wanted you to come with me."

"Really?" I ask surprised. I wasn't expecting that which made me happy.

"Yes, you had really great ideas about the product, I think you should come. You will have fun." He tells me and I nod excusing myself to call Santana, who told me that she would take the time I wanted and that I should be doing an amazing work. Sam also told me that he could still pick me up since Kurt wanted to talk to us at Vogue so told him the time the meeting ended.

"So add I am doing it's for one of the affiliates of the Anderson's Industry and this is a company is many affiliates, I don't think know how many actually."

"So having them sign the contract it would be an amazing think."

"You got it girl. In the room there will be about 5 business man but don't get yourself wrong all it matter is Cooper Anderson approval. He is the CEO, he is the boss, the other are just executives that work of him." He says and once we get to the elevator I start to get nervous what am I going to do I don't understand a shit about this types of things. "You will be ok. Don't worry. You have actually very good ideas."

"Thanks but I was talking to you I didn't want to convince you to do anything I was just giving me opinion."

"You will be fine." He says and pressed the top floor of the building and I look confused. "I forgot to tell you, he owns the building." Of course he does.

Once we get to the top floor I get again the impression that I am bad dressed. Really I think I need a new wardrobe for this work. Once the door opened Richard told me to walk first. Come on Rachel you don't have to speak anyway why being nervous. Pretend you are playing a character. Suddenly I feel I smile appearing in my face it can't be that hard but my smiles froze once I see the man who stood upon my arrival and I stop walking immediately making Richard hit my back and I almost fall but someone caught me and I look up to see Mr. Sex in Leg smiling at me and pressing me to him, again but this time more closer that we didn't have any space between us and my hands when to his biceps. I could fell his toned muscular body underneath all those clothes. Seriously? It's that even possible. The image of his naked chest against mine popped in my mind. Damn, that imagine is going to torment me for the next week.

"Hello again." He whispers at ear and his voice made some of the cells of my body wake up. His voice was pure sex just like him. "Always a pleasure running into you." He tells me and I blush and it is just not embarrassment and then I remember that there is other people in the room and I step away a bit and look at the all-powerful man wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black tie, making him look very delicious. Rachel wake up you have a meeting. Richard turns to me and gives me a little smile, and then I remember he is gay, so he understands me.

"Well. This is my assistant Rachel Berry." He introduces me to the dark handsome man.

"We already meet." He says looking at me and I try really not to blush. "Why don't we walk to the conferences room?" Oh he is an executive, great which means he is probably going to be at the meeting. Now I am nervous.

We follow him as he opens the door to a room where I could see 4 people sitting in chairs and they all compliment us (I am by far the youngest of the group and Mr. I look like a god in a suit is probably the next one). Then he offered me the chair next to hers and I look at my boss for help which is unhelpful since all he gives me is a smile.

"Sit Rachel." He asks me leaning to me and I don't know why (I blame his sexy voice) I sit. Then I remember that I don't know his name yet. Once he sits next to me he turns to Mr. Bennett that is sitting in front of me and asks him to see his ideas.

"Well Mr. Anderson." WHAT? It can't be I look over at the man sitting next to me, he can't have more than 30 years not even close. How can he own all of this? I see him looking at me with his sex smile again and wicks at me and I blush. He knows that we are in a meeting right. I look over at the other men but they are all paying attention to Richard which is good because that means they didn't notice my red cheeks. That is all his fault not mine.

"Very well Mr. Bennett I like the ideas." He tells him and I notice the meeting must be over once they are all getting up so I do the same. Great, my first meeting and I spend all time drooling and dreaming of the man sitting next to me. "I would like a word with you Miss Berry." He tells me intensity of his gaze makes me blink. How can I say no. once I look around I see everyone done is about to leave. Great. "What ideas do you liked the most?" He asks me and I look at him confused looking at the man sitting on the chair looking directly at me. Why does he want my opinion in something I don't understand. "Why don't you all give me some time with Rachel." He tells the other men and then immediately leave but his eyes are still on me and blush which makes him smile. My god, did he have to be so good looking.

"To be honest Mr. Anderson, I don't understand a lot about these types of business."

"I don't believe in you and please call me Cooper." He tells me and gets up and walks closer to me. "I see you aren't wearing your tennis today." He says with a funny smile and I blush.

"No." I simply say but still blushing.

"Do you always blush when people talk to you?" He asks and I blush even more. "I take that as and yes." He says and I feel his fingers on my cheek and I look up to face his shiny blue eyes. "So what does a girl who according to her, doesn't understand advertising doing in an advertising company?" He asks me still not moving. Oh my god, he smells divine. He smells it just like his voice and body full with sex and lust, the type of sex that I can't even imagine. "So, why here?"

"Job is a job, besides I don't need to know about advertising to read and write e-mails." I tell him and he smiles at me. Good lord he is so hot and sexual. I look at the clock in the wall and I see the time.

"Shit." I say under my breath and he pulls apart surprise. "Sorry but I really need to go." I tell him and I can say he looks shocked but then he smiles again times time I can see it is a little forced.

"Of course I can accompany you." He says and opens the door to me and we walk to the elevator and I could see the dream eyes in all the women, looks like I am not the only one, at least it proves I am not insane, yet. He presses the bottom and the elevator opens and I enter followed by him and I look at him surprise.

"I am leaving too." He tells me and I nod and I look at my empty hands. I forgot my bag in the office. I press the bottom for the 16 floor.

"Is everything ok?" Cooper asks me and I turn to him.

"My bag is in the office." I tell him and the doors open and I am about to leave when he presses the stop bottom.

"I can wait." He tells with that smile and the idea of sex with him comes to my mind again. Once I get my bag I enter the elevator and I start to take my shoes then I look up to see him looking at me with a confuse but funny look.

"Sorry, forgot I had company." I tell him blushing of embarrassment and sit on the floor with my backs on the wall and take my sneakers from the bag and put them on I am about to tie up the shoes when two hands do it and I look up and our faces almost hit as so close then are. He ties up my shoes without takes his eyes from my face and I can take my eyes from his face. I could feel his breathing from some close we were. He's face was really something extraordinary, especially his eyes.

"Done." He whispers and I look at my shoes and realize we are both sitting in the elevator floor.

"Thank you, even if I know how to tie shoes." I say and he smiles at me.

"I believe you do and now I know what is in the bag." He says and I blush because I got caught. "Don't worry your secret his safe with me." He whispers at my ear and send my shivers all over my body, it sound so sexy, I don't know why but it did. At that moment the elevator door open and we both got out and he walked with me opening the door where I saw Sam waiting for me and I look at the man in a suit once more.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asks confused. I don't have idea. Say something idiot.

"For tying up my shoes." I say and he laughs for seconds but it was enough to make my heart beat raise. For tying up my shoes, really Rachel couldn't get something else.

"You're welcomed." He says to me with a smile, but not the sexy smile, a real smile, that surprise me because it was even more beautiful, even if just like the laughs, last just seconds.

"Well I have to go." I tell him.

"Of course Rachel. I will see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice day." I tell him walking away in direction to say.

"That is the guy, right?" Sam asks me looking at him.

"Yep but let's go." I say and I look behind the see Cooper entering the car but looking at me with a strange look.

Once we get to the vogue building Kurt receives us and we walk into Isabella office and she opens the door where I see her with Barbara Brownfield and I look at two familiar women confused.

"Hello Rachel, Sam." Isabella compliments us just like Barbara.

"So why don't you guys sit." Isabella tells us and orders some coffee and cookies for us (yes cookies in ). "So we called you because I have a huge deal in my hands now and I think, better I know you can help. Fashion's Night Out." She says and Sam and I look at her shocked.

"FNO." Sam says shocked and Barbara nods.

"We need a video for the presentation but we really don't want to make a video of models then I remember the first day I meet Rachel." Isabella says smiling at me and I smile back to the woman who has been our fairy godmother since we came to New York. "Music. We need music. So I talked with Barbara because is someone we all know and I talked with Kurt too and we came up with the idea of you Rachel singing a music you can pick it but Kurt already has ideas. We can have models around you. Sam, I want you to be one of those models. We talked to Santana but she can't come because of her travel to Mexico and she can't because of her contract anyway."

"Deal but I have something else to add." I tell her and the two women look at me confused but nod. "I want Kurt also in the video and since Quinn is working here for the summer I was thinking she could appear too."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." Isabella tells me with a smile. This woman is truly amazing.

"So when we film it?"

"You guys have time don't worry just want the video ready in August."

"We can do it." I tell them and we spend the rest of the time talking about the contest of the video. Once we were finish it was almost eight each means I still have two hours of work so I went to help them arriving at home exhausted from the day but still with time to gossip because Sam couldn't keep his mouth shut up.

"You told him thank you for tying up my shoes." Santana says laughing and I cover my face with shame.

"YES. I didn't know what to say. I blocked."

"That must be a first." Santana says. "Is he that sexy?"

"Santana, he is sex in legs. You know how it is –you meet some hot guys don't make your hormones go crazy."

"Like Josh." Santana says and I give her a dirty look. "Our any man to me."

"Moving on. Then there is the some unattractive guys have massive sex appeal and you kind of don't understand that."

"Like Finn used to be for you." She tells me and I give her a very dirty look.

"This guy had it all and triple that and you still don't get how hot he is."

"You are so into him." Kurt tells me.

"I am not." I defend myself because that is the true. I am not 'into' him, I barely know him.

"But you want to fuck him." Santana tells me and I blush. "You so want too."

"Santana, I don't do that and you know it." It is true I just slept with two men in my life and I was dating both of them when it happened.

"But you also told me you don't want to date." She tells me and I take a deep breath.

"I am tired and I have to work tomorrow and so do you." I tell her getting up from the couch and walking to the bedroom.


End file.
